degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E2 - The Show Goes On (2)
Main Plot: Damon (Damon wakes up in Frankie's bed.) Damon: Ugh! What the hell? (Frankie walks in.) Frankie: Dude! You're still here? Damon: What happened? Frankie: You passed out last night. I thought Trevor took you home. Damon: Why's my head hurting? Frankie: Cause you drank one beer last night. Damon: I feel weird. (Damon gets up.) Damon: I'm naked. Frankie: Yeah. Damon: Did we do it? Frankie: No we didn't. I was partying. You probably got hot. Damon: Oh. (Damon gets dressed.) Frankie: See you at school. Damon: You too. (Damon leaves. Frankie makes up his bed and sees a used condom.) Frankie: Holy crap. Opening Subplot: Rebecca/Savannah (At school; Rebecca walks up to Chloe at her locker.) Rebecca: Since Savannah likes playing dirty, I'm taking her down Chloe: Are you serious about becoming cheer captain? Rebecca: Very. Chloe: How are you going to overthrow her? Rebecca: Easy, the same thing we did last year. Chloe: Create an impressive cheer? Rebecca: Yep! Chloe: You do notice that Randi isn't cheer captain anymore right? Rebecca: No, we gonna make a bigger one to be voted in. Chloe: I'm listening. Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie walks into a sophomore class.) Daniel: Cassie? Cassie: Hey Daniel. Daniel: What are you doing in a Grade 10 class? Cassie: Hard to explain? (Myles sees them.) Myles: No way! Cassie: Oh gosh. Myles: Get out of hear, niner! Cassie: Shut your damn mouth. (Cassie bumps Myles and leaves.) Daniel: Way to go Landon. You're a dick. Myles: Shut it Smith!! (They sit down.) Main Plot: Damon (Frankie walks to JC, Pam, Randi and Trevor.) Frankie: Guys? JC: There's our favorite party animal. Randi: How's my cuddle bear doing? Frankie: We may have a problem. Pam: Uh oh. Frankie: Something happened last night. (Randi starts shedding tears. Trevor comforts her. JC and Skyler look at Frankie, shocked.) Frankie: What? I didn't cheat or anything!! It's not even about me I'm about to tell you guys. (Randi stopps crying. Everyone stopps being shocked.) Frankie: What happened to Damon last night? Randi: He passed out after having one beer. Frankie: He drank water last night. I saw him. Randi: Oh. Trevor: Why are we talking about my ex? Pam: Yeah. Why are we talking about him? Frankie: This morning, I found him in my bed, naked. Trevor: He probably went screwing someone. Frankie: Or someone went screwing him while he was passed out. Pam: Holy crap! Trevor: I did see someone carry him in a room. Frankie: Savannah said hat you took him home. Randi: She got drunk. Pam: Typical Savannah. Frankie: Does that mean he was... Pam: I think it does. Frankie: I found this. (Frankie pulls out the used condom in a baggie.) Randi: Oh no. Frankie: Somehow we have to tell him. That includes you Trevor. Trevor: Okay. Meanwhile... (Damon is sitting on the benches in gym.) Damon: What the hell happened? (Rebecca walk up to him.) Rebecca: Feeling okay? Damon: No. My head hurts. Rebecca: Feel better, okay. Damon: Okay. (Rebecca walks away. Damon starts remebering a voice.) Voice: Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. (Damon feels confused. He remebers the voice saying something else.) Voice: You feel so good. Damon: Oh my god!! Subplot: Rebecca/Savannah (Rebecca and Savannah are standing next to each other. Mr. Hudson walks towards the gym class.) Mr. Hudson: Okay people. Rebecca and Savannah are competing for Cheer Captain and we're doing this voting wise. So I won't you all to take a ballot and write one of their names to see who is better at cheering. Ladies? (Savannah goes first.) Savannah: 5, 6, 7, 8!! (Savannah does the cheer that Rebecca and Chloe did last year.) Rebecca: Are you kidding me? (Savannah finishes.) Savannah: Beat that. Rebecca: You stole my cheer. Savannah: I don't care. Back down or be taken down. Rebecca: No hoe. Get ready for a new bitch. I got a trick up my sleave. Savannah: Nuh-uh. (Rebecca goes next.) Rebecca: 1, 2, 3, 4!! (Rebecca does a mixture of her cheer and a cheer Randi taught her. Savannah gets mad. Rebecca finishes.) Mr. Hudson: Alright girls, good job! Everyone each take a ballot and fillin your votes. (Rebecca walks out in the hallway. Savannah follows her.) Savannah: You can't be the best at my game! Back down or be taken down! Rebecca: Seriously? Why do you have to be a competitive bitch? (Savannah shoves Rebecca.) Savannah: Don't call me a bitch!! (Rebecca shoves Savannah.) Rebecca: I just did!! Bitch!! (Rebecca slaps Savannah. They start fighting. Rebecca slams Savannah to a wall.) Rebecca: Shut up and leave!! (They walk back into the gym.) Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie is sitting in the hallway, depressed. Shawn walks up to her.) Shawn: Still sad? Cassie: How'd you guess? Shawn: Just what I need. Let's go! Cassie: Where and why? Shawn: Let's just go. (They go somewhere.) Subplot: Rebecca/Savannah (Mr. Hudson brings out the results.) Mr. Hudson: And this year's cheer captain is... (Savannah gets up happy.) Mr. Hudson: Rebecca Hudson!! (Everyone claps for Rebecca. Savannah leaves.) Rebecca: Thank you everyone! Main Plot: Damon (Damon walks up to Trevor, Skyler, Randi, and Frankie.) Skyler: Damon... Damon: Hi guys. Trevor: Um. Damon: What happened last night? Frankie: It's hard to explain. (Damon starts to remember somebody taking his pants off and pulling out a condom.) Damon: I think... I was... Frankie: Don't do this to yourself. Damon: I was raped! (Damon starts breaking down, crying.) Randi: Come here. (They hug him.) Subplot: Rebecca/Savannah (Rebecca walks up to Savannah at her locker.) Savannah: Go away! Rebecca: I know ou're mad but I'm sorry it got too crazy. Savannah: Whatever! Rebecca: If you accept my apology then you can be on the team. Savannah: For real? Rebecca: If you want. (Rebecca walks away.) Third Plot: Cassie (At lunch; Shawn takes Cassie to a table with Joe, Kaitlin, Brittany K., and Brittney L.) Shawn: It took a while but I want you to meet my closest friends and frenemies. Joe Walls. Joe: Hello, pretty. Shawn: Kaitlin Janes. Kaitlin: Kaitlin Janes, pleased to me you. Shawn: And the ones we had to deal with in middle school. Brittany King and Brittney Liam. Brittany K: Brittany bitch. Brittney L: Hello Cassie Cassie: Hello everyone. I'm Cassie Stark. I'm a second year freshman. Brittany K: Congrats. (They laugh.) Category:Blog posts